Chiliques no Santuário
by Belier
Summary: Uma situação inocente pode acabar virando uma perseguição insólita, desde a casa de Peixes até a de Áries! É, os nossos amados Santos de Ouro também tem seus dias de ataques... Alerta: Yaoi leve.


Título: Chiliques no Santuário  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Humor/Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Uma situação inocente pode acabar virando uma perseguição insólita, desde a casa de Peixes até a de Áries! É, os nossos amados Santos de Ouro também tem seus dias de ataques... Alerta: Yaoi leve.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Peixes...  
  
Afrodite estava meio desesperado naquela manhã. Observou suas pobres rosas, que por mais bem cuidadas que fossem, não estavam resistindo ao calor insuportável dos últimos dias. Algumas começavam já a murchar, o que partia seu coração...  
  
"Droga, preciso tomar alguma providência, caso contrário vou ficar sem as minhas preciosas companheiras..." Afrodite pensou, tocando uma com as mãos. Nem sua cosmo energia foi suficiente para reanimar a pobre flor.  
  
Tendo uma idéia, decidiu descer até a décima primeira casa, esperando que talvez Kamus pudesse ajudá-lo, utilizando seu poder gelado.  
  
Ao chegar na casa de Aquário, Afrodite explicou a situação para o cavaleiro de gelo, que gentilmente o acompanhou até a casa de Peixes, para discutirem o que poderia ser feito.  
  
Kamus observou a situação do jardim, e utilizou uma pequena parcela do seu poder para resfriar o ar ao redor das rosas, tomando cuidado para não exagerar, até que conseguiu deixá-lo frio o suficiente para refrescar as flores.  
  
- Bom, é isso aí... - Kamus comentou, satisfeito. - O ar vai ficar assim até o fim da tarde, o suficiente para as rosas se recuperarem... Está bom assim?  
  
- Claro!!! - Afrodite estava felicíssimo. - Não sei como te agradecer, Kamus! - Afrodite pendurou-se no pescoço de Aquário, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Apesar da fama de Afrodite, o beijo foi sem malícia, uma vez que ele estava se dando muito bem com Máscara da Morte, e Kamus já havia se acertado com Miro.  
  
Meio sem graça, Kamus tentou sair do abraço de Peixes. - Preciso ir agora, o Miro vai lá em casa pra gente tran... err, treinar um pouco. Se for preciso, amanhã eu volto para fazer o mesmo serviço de novo...  
  
- Eu vou adorar! - Afrodite agradeceu.  
  
Nesse momento, Máscara da Morte chegou, pegando só "...o amanhã eu volto para fazer o mesmo serviço de novo..." de Kamus e o "Eu vou adorar!" de Afrodite.  
  
- Seu... seu... - Máscara segurou a respiração, irado. Afrodite se virou, assustado. Kamus acompanhou o olhar de Peixes, dando de cara com o cavaleiro de Câncer. - SEU TRAIDOR!!!  
  
- Oi, amor... - Afrodite soltou o pescoço de Kamus rapidamente.  
  
- AMOR O CACETE!!! O que é que você está fazendo aí, abraçado com esse francês de merda???  
  
- Só estou agradecendo ele por ter me ajudado com as minhas rosas, não precisa ficar bravo... - Peixes comentou, simplesmente. - Elas estavam tão murchinhas...  
  
Sem nem ouvir a explicação de Afrodite, Câncer partiu pra cima dos outros dois cavaleiros. - Eu MATO vocês dois!!! Eu te ensino a me trair com esse cubo de gelo, sua bicha safada!!!  
  
E começou a correria.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Aquário...  
  
Miro chegou até o templo, estranhando a ausência do amante. "Onde será que ele se meteu?" Sentou-se na entrada do templo, esperando o seu amor voltar, chateado pelo fato do outro não estar ali, pois ele já havia chegado... empolgado.  
  
Escorpião não precisou esperar por muito tempo, pois logo uma correria se fez ouvir, vinda do templo de Peixes. Kamus parou assustado, ao ver Miro. "Ai, fodeu!" Aquário só teve tempo de pensar isso, antes que Afrodite chegasse correndo, também.  
  
- AI, SOCOOOOOOORROOOOO!!!- Peixes passou por eles, berrando e sem parar de correr.  
  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?! - Miro perguntou, já ficando irritado. O que é que o senhor estava fazendo na casa desse traveco?  
  
- Estava agarrando ele!- Máscara chegou na parte de trás do templo, gritando e mostrando o punho para Kamus. - SEU FRANCÊS SAFADO, EU TE PEGO!  
  
- O QUÊ?! - Miro ficou indignado. - Como você pode? Eu não te satisfaço, não?  
  
- Não é nada disso... - Kamus, coitado, tentou se explicar. - Eu só fui ajudar ele com as rosas!  
  
- E AINDA PROMETEU VOLTAR LÁ AMANHÃ! - Máscara saiu correndo de novo atrás de Kamus, ajudado agora por um Miro totalmente magoado. - Eu te mato, e depois acabo com a raça daquele infeliz do Afrodite!  
  
- EU NÃO TE PERDÔO, KAMUS!!!- Miro tentou agarrar o francês, que escapou dele agilmente.  
  
- MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!! Eu já estava vindo aqui pra te encontrar!  
  
- Mesmo? - Miro até tentou acreditar no amante.  
  
- Mentira desse dissimulado! - Máscara pôs mais lenha na fogueira. - Ele tava lá, abraçando o MEU amante!  
  
E a briga continuou pelas doze casas.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Capricórnio...  
  
Shura estava sentado na entrada de seu templo, tocando seu violão, sentindo sua alma em paz. O dia estava perfeito, fazia muito tempo que ele não tocava nada.  
  
Tão absorto estava, que quando deu por si, já era tarde. Levantou-se, assustado com o barulho.  
  
Primeiro, passou Afrodite, correndo.  
  
- Ai, Shurinha, me ajuda! Esses loucos estão querendo me matar! - Afrodite se protegeu atrás de Shura.  
  
Shura olhou abismado, vendo Kamus entrar no templo. - Quem?! O Kamus!?  
  
- Ele não, coitado!!! - Afrodite respondeu. - O teu amigo, Câncer!  
  
- O que é que você aprontou agora, pra deixá-lo com raiva?! - Shura começou a desconfiar. - Você não sossega, não? Vocês não estavam numa boa?  
  
- Estamos numa boa, mas eu tenho culpa se ele entende tudo errado e ainda não pára para me escutar?!  
  
Enquanto os dois discutiam, Kamus passou correndo, descendo para a próxima casa, Sagitário. Máscara veio atrás, e Afrodite tratou de correr também, antes que Câncer o alcançasse.  
  
Miro foi o último a chegar, seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas. - SEU INGRATO! Eu te amo tanto e você retribui assim?!  
  
- MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!! - Kamus gritou desesperado, já longe.  
  
- Ô Miro, o que é que está acontecendo, você pode me explicar??? - Shura nunca tinha visto nada igual.  
  
Mas Miro, totalmente dominado pela raiva, desferiu seu golpe mais poderoso, tentando acertar Afrodite ou Kamus, nem ele mais sabia ao certo de quem ele estava com mais raiva. - ANTARES!!!  
  
Shura tentou deter o golpe, evitando que alguém se machucasse, mas infelizmente, seu violão acabou pagando o pato. Ao ser acertado pelo golpe de Miro, o violão virou pó...  
  
- Meu violão adorado...- Shura olhou desconsolado para o pó no chão, que uma vez fora seu violão, que trouxera de sua terra natal.  
  
Ao ver a burrada que havia feito, Miro tratou de fugir, mas como ainda queria pegar Kamus, passou por Shura, enquanto este ainda estava meio abobalhado com a perda do bem precioso, e desceu as escadas atrás do amante. - Foi mal, depois te dou outro...  
  
- MIRO, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!! Esse violão não tinha preço, seu imbecil!!!  
  
E Shura foi atrás do Escorpião, aumentando o número de participantes envolvidos na encrenca...  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Sagitário...  
  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!! - Kamus.  
  
- SOCOOOOORROooooo... - Afrodite "Nem sei porque estou gritando,não tem ninguém aqui mesmo, pra me ajudar..."  
  
- SUA BICHA SAFADA, EU TE PEGO!!! - Máscara da Morte, bufando, se arrependendo de não ter parado de fumar...  
  
- SEU INSENSÍVEL... - Miro, magoado.  
  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA, SACO! - Kamus, de novo.  
  
- SEU ESCORPIÃO DESAJEITADO, DETONOU MEU VIOLÃO!!! - Shura, também com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Escorpião...  
  
- SOCOOOOOORROOOOO!!! - Afrodite.  
  
- Se danou, sua bicha, essa casa é minha, e eu é que não vou te ajudar! - Miro, comentando o óbvio.  
  
- Mesmo porque você também está precisando de ajuda urgente!!! EXCALIBUR!!! - Shura mandou ver uma facada em Miro, errando por pouco, quase fazendo um novo corte no cabelo de Máscara da Morte.  
  
- ATÉ TÚ, SHURA??? - Máscara reclamou. - Ou você me ajuda a pegar esses safados, ou então pára de vir atrás!  
  
- DE JEITO NENHUM!!! E quem vai vingar o meu pobre violão???  
  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!! - Kamus gritou, de novo, esperando que alguém o ouvisse, dessa vez.  
  
- O MEU VIOLÃO TAMBÉM NÃO TINHA FEITO NADA!!! - Shura respondeu, indignado.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Libra...  
  
- SO-COR-RO... - Afrodite, só para não perder o costume, sabendo que ali também ninguém ia ajudá-lo...  
  
E a procissão continuou...  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Virgem...  
  
- SHAKAAAAA, SOCOOOOORROOOOOO!!! - Dessa vez Afrodite gritou com gosto, sabendo que o cavaleiro de Virgem, ponderado, ia acabar com aquela palhaçada, e fazer todos escutarem as explicações cabíveis para a situação.  
  
Shaka, se ouviu, nem deu as caras...  
  
- SHAKA, APARECE, PELOAMORDEDEUS!!!- Afrodite berrou. - Ai, minha Deusa, isso é hora pra esse loiro preguiçoso dormir?!  
  
- E o Shaka lá escolhe hora para dormir??? Ele SÓ dorme... - Shura comentou, ainda correndo atrás de Miro.  
  
- Vai ter sono pesado assim lá na casa do chapéu... - Miro comentou, se referindo a gritaria.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Leão...  
  
Aioria estava fazendo a barba, nos fundos da quinta casa, totalmente despreocupado, pensando no encontro de mais à noite com Marin. Eles tinham decidido ir a um motel, pela primeira vez, e ele não via a hora de chegar o horário combinado para encontrá-la...  
  
De repente, ouviu gritos, e correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver os cinco cavaleiros correndo em sua direção.  
  
- Por Zeus, quê isso?! Vocês ficaram loucos?!  
  
- Sai da frente, Aioria, que eu não estou podendo parar! - Kamus tentou passar por ele, mas o cavaleiro de Leão o segurou firme pelo braço. Foi o tempo de Afrodite passar por eles, desesperado, uma vez que Máscara estava quase o alcançando. Ao ver o cavaleiro de Câncer tão perto, Kamus não teve outra alternativa, a não ser disparar seu pó de diamante, congelando totalmente as escadarias.  
  
Enquanto Kamus se safava, Câncer, Escorpião e Capricórnio escorregaram no gelo, caindo e acertando Aioria no caminho. Shura, infelizmente, acabou chutando sem querer a parte mais delicada do Leão, que urrou de dor.  
  
- SHURA, SEU... - Aioria tentou xingar, mas sua voz não saía.  
  
- Foi mal, Aioria, foi sem querer, eu juro! Só estou tentando pegar o irresponsável do Miro que destruiu meu violão... - Shura olhou para Miro, que já tinha se levantado e ia longe, atrás de Máscara da Morte. - Aliás, ele está fugindo!!! - Capricórnio se levantou rapidamente, e foi atrás do Escorpião, mas sendo perseguido agora por Aioria.  
  
- Seu violão que se dane... - Aioria falou fino. - Você estragou minha noite de amor!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Câncer...  
  
- É agora que eu mando todo mundo pro inferno! - Máscara riu com gosto, ao entrar em sua casa.  
  
- Hum, que cheiro ruim! - Miro exclamou, ao sentir o aroma inconfundível da quarta casa.  
  
- Tá falando o quê, seu porco?! - Shura criticou o Escorpião. - A sua casa é tão bagunçada que também cheira mal!  
  
- Eu já falei pra ele usar as cuecas uma vez só e depois colocar para lavar... - Kamus gritou, lá da frente. - Mas, além disso, ele ainda deixa a roupa suja jogada pra todo lado...  
  
- E VOCÊ CALA A BOCA, SEU TRAIDOR!!! - Miro ficou irado com a declaração do amante.  
  
- É agora que eu acabo com vocês! ONDAS DO INFERNO!!!  
  
- CÁPSULA DO PODER!!! - Aioria gritou, sua voz mais fina que a de Afrodite, ao mesmo tempo em que Máscara da Morte, seus golpes se chocando, jogando todo mundo longe, menos Afrodite que já tinha saído da casa de Câncer.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, em que todos ficaram meio abobados com a explosão, Máscara foi o primeiro a se recuperar.  
  
- FRANCÊS SAFADO!  
  
Kamus, ao sentir o perigo novamente, levantou-se rapidamente e desembestou a correr.  
  
- MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!!!  
  
Máscara da Morte deu um tapão na cabeça de Miro, que ainda estava com os olhos rodando, como se tivesse visto um flash... - Acorda, que o teu amante tá fugindo de novo! - E saiu correndo.  
  
Miro se recuperou, e levantou-se, já cansado daquela perseguição. Mas logo se lembrou de que ainda devia um violão para Shura, que também já estava se levantando, meio tonto, e tratou de descer morro abaixo...  
  
Shura se endireitou, mas ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em caçar Miro, sentiu-se caçado pelo Leão, que se levantou, ainda segurando as partes baixas.  
  
- Quando eu te pegar, você vai ver... - Aioria gemeu.  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Gêmeos...  
  
Saga já estava na décima série do seu levantamento de peso diário.  
  
Colocou o pesado halteres no chão, flexionando os braços e vendo satisfeito os bíceps saltarem, enormes... Fez mais uma pose de fisiculturista, em frente ao grande espelho que ele havia contrabandeado do salão do grande Mestre. "Hum, gostosão, você é o máximo..." Seu subconsciente falou, ao que ele respondeu "Eu sei, eu sei..."  
  
Depois de um pequeno descanso, Saga voltou a segurar os halteres, mas sua concentração foi quebrada pelo grito de Afrodite.  
  
- AI, SAGA VOCÊ É O HOMEM PERFEITO PRA ME AJUDAR!!! Você tem que me salvar desses loucos que querem me pegar!!! - Afrodite se jogou sobre o peito musculoso de Saga, fazendo com que este derrubasse os halteres em cima do pé...  
  
Saga ficou roxo, tentando se controlar para não gritar. Afrodite, ao ver o estrago que havia feito, nem esperou pela ajuda do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. - FUI!!!  
  
Passaram Kamus, Máscara, Miro, Shura, Aioria, e Saga ainda continuou segurando o pé, não agüentando de dor, mas com vergonha de gritar para não se trair. Quando a dor melhorou um pouco, se juntou a passeata, para tentar acertar as contas com Afrodite. "Uma hora ele vai ter que parar..."  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Touro...  
  
Os cavaleiros chegaram com tudo na segunda casa, e Aldebaran não conseguiu conter a entrada de nenhum deles.  
  
- Que isso, gente?! Vocês estão parecendo boiada quando dispara, igual tem lá na minha terra! - O pobre Aldebaran por pouco não foi pisoteado pela manada, mas infelizmente seus vazinhos de flores não tiveram a mesma sorte, e acabaram sucumbindo perante a passagem insana dos santos de ouro...  
  
Aldebaran debruçou-se sobre as flores, horrorizado, pegando uma delas, totalmente pisoteada, e tentando erguê-la, sem sucesso... A flor tombou novamente, e Aldebaran sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.  
  
- ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM!!!  
  
Afrodite, que puxava a fila, ouviu o berro de Aldebaran e até se arrepiou, de medo. Mas ficou mais aliviado ao se lembrar que a próxima casa era a de Áries. "Ai, até que enfim isso vai acabar!" Peixes pensou, aliviado. "Com o Mu não vai ter conversa, ele vai fazer todo mundo colocar a cabeça no lugar..."  
  
* * *  
  
Na casa de Áries...  
  
- Hum... Assim não, Mu, você tem que por essa perna mais pra lá... - Shaka reclamou da falta de jeito do amigo.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Shaka, eu não fico fazendo ioga o dia todo como você... - Mu retrucou.- Além do mais, esse seu braço está me atrapalhando bastante...  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça, eu não posso tirá-lo daí... - Shaka espirrou, quando o cabelo de Mu roçou sua face, fazendo cócegas, enquanto o cavaleiro de Áries tentava passar a perna para o outro lado.  
  
- Pronto, consegui! - Mu avisou, triunfante, pairando sobre o corpo do loiro. - Agora eu quero ver, é sua vez!  
  
- Droga... - Shaka tentou alcançar com uma das mãos o disco que comandava a brincadeira, rodando a flechinha. - Mão direita no amarelo... Danou-se... Acho que você ganhou...  
  
Os dois já estavam tão enroscados no tabuleiro colorido, que ficava difícil fazer qualquer outro movimento, inclusive para saírem daquele rolo. - Não tinha outro passatempo pra você arrumar não, Shaka? - Mu resmungou, sentindo algumas partes do seu corpo adormecidas.  
  
- Tinha, sim... - Virgem sorriu maliciosamente. - Tinha o meu livro do Kama Sutra...  
  
- Acho que ia ser menos complicado que isso... - Mu comentou. - E mais divertido também...  
  
- Jura que você topava? - Shaka olhou para o amigo surpreso e ao mesmo tempo desapontado por não ter trazido o livro.  
  
- Claro! Eu não faria isso com nenhuma outra pessoa que não fosse você, Shaka... - Mesmo na posição ingrata em que estava, Mu ainda conseguiu alcançar a boca do loiro com a sua, que olhou para ele, maravilhado.  
  
- Eu acabava com essa sua virgindade, rapidinho, se você quisesse... - Mu se ofereceu, entre um beijo e outro.  
  
Shaka ia aceitar o convite, animado, quando o barraco adentrou a primeira casa...  
  
- MUUUUUUU, SOCOOR...??? - A voz de Afrodite morreu em sua garganta, ao ver os dois cavaleiros num emaranhado de pernas, braços e cabelos....  
  
Peixes parou, pasmo. - Noooooossa, mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui???  
  
- Eu é que pergunto, que bagunça é essa?! - Mu tentou se separar de Shaka, mas estava difícil, suas pernas já estavam adormecidas...  
  
Kamus, que estava olhando para trás para ver quão perto Máscara estava dele, não viu Afrodite parar, e se chocou contra suas costas, empurrando-o para frente.  
  
Máscara, ao ver Kamus colado em Afrodite, espumou de raiva, pulando em cima dos dois, que acabaram caiando sobre Áries e Virgem.  
  
- PQP! - Shaka pediu desculpas a Buda pelo palavrão, mas não pôde evitar. - Vocês tinham que chegar na melhor parte?!  
  
Miro chegou ofegante, e viu Kamus espremido entre Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, e todo mundo no chão. Arregalou os olhos, revoltando-se mais ainda. - SEU FDP! VOCÊ NUNCA QUIS FAZER ISSO COMIGO!  
  
Kamus entendeu o que o amante estava dizendo, ao notar Máscara da Morte colado nas suas costas. - SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!! SAI DE CIMA, MÁSCARA, ESTOU AVISANDO...  
  
Miro tentou arrancar Câncer de cima de Aquário, mas logo Shura chegou, e se jogou sobre o Escorpião, socando-o.  
  
- Ai, minha coluna!!! - Mu gemeu...  
  
- Ai, minha bunda!!! - Máscara reclamou, ao levar um soco de Shura, que deveria ter acertado Miro.  
  
- Jura que vocês estavam na melhor parte? - Afrodite parecia ter esquecido do rolo que provocara, mais interessado no que Áries e Virgem estavam fazendo.  
  
- É, a brincadeira estava esquentando... - Shaka acabou concordando.  
  
Aioria viu Shura se engalfinhando com Miro, e entrou na briga, só tomando cuidado para seu brinquedo não ser acertado novamente na confusão.  
  
- Ai... - Mu gemeu de novo, espremido sobre Virgem. - Desse jeito não vai sobrar muita coisa pra gente continuar depois, Shaka...  
  
- Essa não... - Virgem resmungou, desapontado.  
  
Saga chegou em seguida, mancando, e ao ver Afrodite embaixo daquele rolo, tentou tirar os outros cavaleiros de cima do pobre coitado, mas não para salvá-lo, mas sim para poder acertar as contas com ele.  
  
Foi então que chegou Aldebaran, seu olhar vidrado de ódio e soltando fogo pelas ventas.  
  
- AGORA VOCÊS VÃO SENTIR NA PELE O QUE AS MINHAS PLANTINHAS SOFRERAM AO SEREM ESMAGADAS, SEUS INSENSÍVEIS!!!  
  
Aldebaran correu pela casa de Áries, pegando impulso, e se lançou sobre todos eles, numa cena digna de luta livre.  
  
- SOCOOOOORROOOOO!!! - Todos gritaram, apavorados.  
  
Mu, que não tinha nada a ver com a história, assim como Shaka, só teve tempo de se teleportar, levando junto seu quase-futuro-amante para um lugar seguro, deixando que os outros cavaleiros amortecessem a queda do gigante cavaleiro de Touro. Foi uma lástima, mas bem que eles mereceram...  
  
Áries conseguiu se desvencilhar de Virgem, olhando aquela bagunça de gente. - Alguém pode me explicar agora o que é que está acontecendo?! - Mu perguntou, chateado por ter sido interrompido, logo naquele momento em que tinha pego Shaka de jeito.  
  
No meio de gemidos e reclamações, algumas explicações foram surgindo...  
  
- Eu chamei o Kamus para me ajudar a salvar minhas rosas, pois elas estavam murchando com o calor... - Afrodite conseguiu murmurar, embaixo da pilha de gente.  
  
- É, e eu subi até o templo dele para resfriar as rosas, e me ofereci para fazer o mesmo no dia seguinte... - Kamus disse, de algum lugar. - Ele só estava me agradecendo... MAS-EU-NÃO-FIZ-NADA!!!  
  
- As rosas?! - Máscara estranhou. - Porque você não me disse antes?  
  
- Eu tentei... - Afrodite suspirou, dolorido.  
  
- Quer dizer que você não me traiu, Kamus? - Miro falou animado.  
  
- Não, seu imbecil... E nem para você me ajudar...  
  
- Ei, essa história não terminou, não! Quem vai se responsabilizar pelo meu violão??? - Shura reclamou.  
  
- Seu violão é coisa material... Quero ver quem vai me indenizar pelo que fizeram ao meu leãozinho... - Aioria pensava em como ia explicar a situação para Marin...  
  
- E o meu dedo?! E o meu dedo, como fica? - Saga olhou para a unha roxa, que com certeza ia acabar caindo...  
  
Aldebaran saiu de cima dos cavaleiros, satisfeito. - Bom, acho que pelo menos as minhas plantinhas estão vingadas! Espero que vocês tenham aprendido a lição! E não se atrevam a passar pelo meu templo correndo, novamente, se não...  
  
Todos trataram de concordar rapidamente com o cavaleiro de Touro, temendo outro quebra-ossos do grandalhão.  
  
Mu usou seu poder telecinético para separar os cavaleiros, tirando um de cada vez. Pela cara que Áries estava fazendo, Shaka imaginou que o que ele queria, na verdade, era jogá-los pela porta afora, sem cerimônia. Mas o ariano se controlou, e terminou o serviço, a contragosto, até que só restou o pobre Afrodite, colado no chão.  
  
- Ai minha Deusa, até que enfim eu posso respirar...- Peixes ofegou, sentindo seu tórax livre.  
  
- É bem feito pra você, quem mandou começar isso? - Miro abraçou Kamus, olhado feio para Afrodite. - Você não tinha nada que ir pedir a ajuda do Kamus...  
  
- E esse francês não tinha nada que subir na casa do Afrodite! - Máscara retrucou.  
  
- Mas e o meu violão... - Shura choramingou.  
  
- CHEGA!!! - Mu deu a palavra final, irritadíssimo. -Eu não quero nem saber quem começou essa palhaçada! Sumam já daqui, antes que eu perca a paciência!  
  
- Sei, sei... - Afrodite comentou, esfregando as costas. - Eu acho que quem vai perder alguma coisa aqui é o Shaka...  
  
Mu rosnou para Peixes, que saiu rapidinho, tentando alcançar Máscara da Morte.  
  
Do mesmo jeito que os cavaleiros haviam aparecido, foram saindo da casa de Áries, ainda reclamando uns com os outros, mas já mais calmos.  
  
Mu observou impassível, com as mãos na cintura, até tudo estar tranqüilo novamente. Shaka, meio sem graça e já sem clima para continuar de onde eles haviam parado, também foi saindo, mas Áries o segurou pelo pulso.  
  
- VOCÊ FICA!  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Essa fic, apesar de não ser uma continuação das outras duas, foi inspirada totalmente nelas. Afinal, o barraco fica bem maior quando se trata dos nossos amados cavaleiros de Ouro...  
  
Realmente, eu estive bem inspirada durante minhas férias, e felizmente consegui terminar todos os meus projetos começados, só ficou faltando mesmo a continuação de "Missão complicada" e a de "Partida". Agora que o trampo vai começar de novo, vai ser difícil arrumar tempo e inspiração... Mas pretendo continuar escrevendo, só não sei como!  
  
Aguardo comentários, e estou começando aqui uma vaquinha para mandar vir outro violão da Espanha para o Shura, coitado... Quem quiser colaborar... ^_^  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
